


Save You

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [31]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi! Can I request a scenario, JaskierxReader where the reader is ill with a deadly disease with not high chances of surviving and Jaskier goes to Geralt for help? // I’m in the mood for angst so could I request a scenario with Jaskier x Reader where the reader in gravely injured on a quest with Jaskier and Geralt and they try to help the reader but they ultimately die, but are resurrected? Maybe the reader could have a secret power or something
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 41





	Save You

Jaskier strained as he struggled to hold you up. The sight of blood was making him light-headed, and his mind wouldn’t stop racing. Your grunts of pain and complaints about how tired you were only broke his heart more.

“Hold on, Y/N” He adjusted your arm over his shoulder and tightened his grip on your hip. “We’re almost there, we will save you” 

You tried to say something back, but your injury made you drowsy. It kept bleeding, and your hand pressed against it wasn’t helping much.

Had you known you would be attacked by a werewolf, you wouldn’t have taken that walk with Jaskier. You just wanted to be alone for a bit, away from all the movement of the crowded city. It just turned to night too quick as you had fun with the bard.

“Geralt!” Jaskier shouted as loud as he could before you even made it to the inn. “Geralt!!!!”

As you neared the building, your knees buckled. Jaskier barely managed to keep you upright before you fell. 

“Oh, no, no, no” He muttered in panic, his voice hoarse from shouting. “Stay awake, Y/N, stay awake” 

With great effort, he pushed you over his shoulder. You were surprised when your feet left the ground and he was now completely carrying you.

“Jas…” You whispered, only managing to cough up blood.

“Sh, don’t talk” He advanced very slowly, struggling even more under your full weight. “Save… your… strength”

You clutched the wound in your neck, focusing all your efforts in staying conscious. Although a hard task, Jaskier was determined to carry you.

“Jaskier!” Geralt’s voice echoed around the nearly empty streets of the city. Luckily, he had heard the bard’s cries for help. “Fuck, what happened?”

“Oh, thank the gods…” Jaskier allowed him to carry you, carefully leaving you in the witcher’s arms. “Geralt, it was a werewolf”

Your heart was racing as he carried you into the inn. Jaskier didn’t lose a second to step before him to clear the way.

“Make room, move out of the fucking way!” The bard pushed everyone, trying to help Geralt move you as fast as possible.

It was a relief to your pounding headache when you were brought into the quiet room. Geralt carefully lied you down in the bed and went to get some bandages and elixirs.

“Y/N” Jaskier was kneeling by you in an instant, holding your hand. “Don’t you dare this to me, stay with me”

You weakly smiled and reached out to caress his hair.

“I’m not going any… anywhere” You said through violent coughing. Jaskier frowned at the sight. “Geralt wouldn’t put up with you on his own” 

Jaskier chuckled at your attempt at a joke and squeezed your hand tightly. Meanwhile, Geralt had returned and started treating your wound.

You could feel every thing, how the elixir he was pouring into your wound burned and made the pain insufferable. Your eyes closed as you heard Jaskier panicking and repeatedly tapping Geralt’s arm.

“W-Will Y/N turn into a werewolf? What… What is going to happen?” 

“Shut up! That’s not a bite, those are claw marks”

“Right, right… Y/N, you will be okay…”

Their voices grew distant as Jaskier begged him to do something, sobbing as the panic completely settled in. You hated to scare him like that. You wanted to comfort him, but you were dirfting away.

“Y/N?! Hey, open your eyes!” Jaskier shook your shoulder, but you were too far gone. “Y/N…”

-

The silence was too loud when you awoke next. Last thing you remembered was chaos. Pain, exhaustion, sadness and yelling. Now it was completely quiet.

You didn’t dare to move, too afraid to awaken that dormant pain in your neck. Carefully turning your head, you saw Jaskier seating in a chair next to the bed. His head had fallen off to the side, and he was fast asleep. There was a frown etched on his brow and circles under his eyes.

A smile found its way to your lips when you felt his hand wrapped around yours. Giving it a gentle squeeze, you lowly called out for him.

“Jaskier…?” Your voice got stuck in your throat. Your entire mouth was dry, and it made you cough violently.

The noise woke him from his restless slumber and he threw himself forward in concern.

“Y/N, oh… Oh!” Jaskier sighed heavily, bringing your hand to his lips and fervently kissing it. “Thank everything, you’re awake”

Your free hand flew to your neck. A bandage had been wrapped around it, but a little blood still seeped through the fabric. The wound didn’t hurt as much as before.

“I’m okay” You assured, recognizing the desolation in his eyes. “I’m okay, Jaskier”

He pursed his lips, overwhelmed with emotion, and nodded. You brushed your thumb against his hand and he sobbed. Unlike before, his crying wasn’t from distress or anguish. Now it was full of pure relief and exhaustion. You didn’t want to imagine how awful those hours you were unconscious must have been for him.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again” He babbled through the tears. “I don’t think I can take it”

“I’m sorry” You sighed as he lied his head on your chest and lovingly caressed his hair. “But I’m alright now”

He clung on to you, never letting go your hand, and kissed your shoulder.


End file.
